


KageHina Week Drabbles

by freakofnature



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabble Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles from kagehina week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KageHina Week Drabbles Days 1-4

**Day 1: Colors**

**Title: Amber**

**#kageyama can get lost in hinata's eyes forever #dumb fluff #dont tell me kageyama isnt secretly super romantic i wont believe you**

 

They weren’t just that. They were amber. Flecks of gold in them. Dynamic. They held depth, unlike his dark blue eyes. Amber was the color that haunted his dreams. Plagued his mind at school, and assaulted his vision during volleyball practice.

Amber was the color he got to see light up in joy, times when he was witness to watching that light snuff out—leaving toneless amber in its wake. He’s seen those eyes narrowed, wide, and every variation in between.

The first time he called those eyes beautiful—they were only ‘magnificent’ before—was when he saw them widen before a sun lit behind them. They were beautiful when they slid closed and he felt lips on his cheek.

Months later he still couldn’t go a day without thinking about amber eyes. of course, he thought of other things as well. His smile, his laugh. The way he would talk in sounds—and honestly Kageyama never understood him with that—how his hands would move. But during those times, his eyes were alight with wonder and awe and _passion_.

Years later he saw those eyes darken with lust, flash in anger, spark in annoyance. He watched those eyes narrow due to stress, saw the bags under amber eyes, dark and heavy. (he made a lot of coffee during those years, and was always thanked with a kiss and a gentle look in those amber eyes). He’s seen those eyes whisper _I love you_.

Their came a day, years later (so many he doesn’t want to count), when those eyes watered with tears. (he felt hands clasp around his, saw the wrinkled skin around those beautiful amber eyes, but only the eyes spoke to him). He watched those eyes smile at him—and frown—and they blinked slowly. Once. Twice. On the third they didn’t reopen.

 

* * *

**Day Two: Nicknames**

**Title: ????**

**#fluffy fluff mcfluffs #nicknames are cute okay #the worst words can be the most romantic nicknames**

 

The first time he talked about the fiery red head it was ‘that stupid idiot’. Nothing more, nothing less.

_ _ _

When Hinata told his mother about the boy who gave him amazing balls to spike, he referred to him as King of the Court, and then laughed nervously as if said boy would show up to glare at him for using such a name.

_ _ _

Grudingly, maybe it was after Tsukishima made fun of him about  _not_ knowing Hinata’s name (it was depressing he had to think about it, which didn’t help at all), Hinata became Hinata—at least out loud.  _Idiot_ was still his favorite term to call the shorter boy.

_ _ _

At school Hinata never talked much about him. His classmates only ever heard the boy use ‘amazing setter’ and ‘rude jerk’ when talking about the tall setter on Karasuno’s volleyball team. They really never asked questions.

_ _ _

The Strongest Decoy was a name he had going for him, for a while really. Hinata was such an odd name, and Kageyama only used it when he  _really_ needed too. Which wasn’t often. ‘Dumbass’ and ‘Idiot’ were still the favorite. Though there seemed to be an underlying affectionate tone that hadn’t been there before. He didn’t think too hard about that.

_ _ _

When ‘rude jerk’ turned into Kageyama, there was a bit of fanfare. Mostly by Tsukishima, but Hinata was good at ignoring him. Well, he was better than he was. Which was still pretty horrible, but that really wasn’t the point, now was it?

_ _ _

Kenma had always seemed to call Hinata ‘Shouyo’, and after spending a weekend with the two of them (he was dragged, he swears by it), Kageyama accidently lets it slip. Maybe his face wouldn’t have gone red if Hinata’s face didn’t go red. (it was unlikely though and he almost punched Tanaka for laughing so hard at the two of them)

_ _ _

When they first started going out, nothing changed. Not too much at least. Some teasing from the team (and funnily enough it was Suga who teased them the most. Tsukishima just blushed while Yamaguchi smiled so who  _knew_  what those dumbies were up to) and awkward hand holding. A lot of awkward hand holding. But Kageyama was still Kageyama (or jerk, depending) and that was all there was to that.

_ _ _

Their first kiss was in his bedroom. On his bed. Which seemed indecent, but they had been messing around and Kageyama’s hair looked so funny when it was messed up so he just  _had_  to fix it and well. It just ended up happening. Afterwards he had stuttered out (eloquently he might add) if he could call Kageyama ‘Tobio’ and that resulted in some more kissing and a breathy ‘yeah’ .

_ _ _

It took a while. To call each other by their family names at practice. And only their first names in private. While watching movies, or trading quick kisses in the bedroom (or between classes if they timed it just right but Hinata always ran late and Kageyama was impatient).

But it did slip at practice. And it didn’t make a huge deal, or not as big of one as they thought it was going to. It helped that Captain and Suga-san called each other by their first names (which made Kageyama wonder if they were a  _thing_ ).

_ _ _

The first nickname he had was ‘dumbass’.

_ _ _

At first he was only that amazing setter with the horrible personality.

_ _ _

But by the end of it all (years later) he was ‘fiancé’ and even later after that ‘husband’ (and then Daddy, but that was a few years after the fact).

* * *

**Day Three: Promise**

**Title: Promises are Always Broken**

**#character death #sorry not sorry #its only sad if you read between the lines #all the actions i didnt put into words #im a horrible person**

 

When they were first years, he promised that he would get him to Nationals and that they would win it all.

When they were second years, he promised that on New Year’s—at midnight—he would kiss him. It was the best kiss of his life, though that might have been because it was his first. It was slow and chaste but perfect in the pressure of their lips, the fireworks going off behind them, the whispering of their friends that ‘ohh they’re kissing leave ‘em alone’. Even Tsukishima’s taunts did nothing (he was going out with Yamaguchi so he really couldn’t make gay jokes to begin with).

In their third year, Kageyama was captain of the team. Hinata was vice captain. He promised the team that he would bring them to Nationals once again. They didn’t disappoint, and while they didn’t win the title, everyone was happy with how they played in that match, and there were no hard feelings with the other team.

It became common knowledge to Hinata that his boyfriend didn’t make promises he couldn’t keep. It always ranged in how big those promises were. Sometimes it was simple like cooking dinner, or that he would be home from work on time. Other times it was places Hinata wanted to go. “I promise to take you to the beach on your birthday.” Or, “We will take a trip the next time I have a few days off.”

But he will never forget the one and only time Kageyama didn’t keep his promise. “I’ll be home before dinner.” Was the text message, short and to the point. The ginger haired boy had smiled at it—it had been ages since Kageyama had eaten with him, and went to cook dinner for the two of them.

When the raven was ten minutes late, he wasn’t worried. Twenty minutes he assumed there was just traffic on the train. An hour, he sent a text. No reply. Thinking he had gotten caught up at work, Hinata sat down on the couch and turned on the television, watching the nightly news about a new panda cub being born. Only moments later, breaking news cut the cute panda segment short, and the reporter began to talk about a train that had derailed. Kageyama’s train.

“I’ll be home for dinner.” He had said.

Hinata never deleted that text.

* * *

**Day Four: Song Lyrics**

**Title: Do I Wanna Know?**

**#ooc #so very ooc its not even funny #drinking? but really its not like? idk #still ooc please be warned.**

 

At the end of their first year, when they won Nationals, there was this feeling in his chest—like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest and yet it was heavy—when Hinata hugged him. He didn’t think about it much at the time, opting to let his feelings of _we just won Nationals_  sweep the confusion away, and swung the ginger off his feet while he smiled and laughed. He ignored how Hinata looked at him afterwards, he didn’t want to think about it.

_ _ _

Their second year was quieter. They weren’t as loud with everything, they knew how the other worked. There were still moments of bickering, of Kageyama pushing Hinata and yelling at him for doing silly things. Moments when Hinata tugged on the setter’s shirt and told him he was sorry. It was rare in the moments that Hinata yelled back—truly got angry—and the one time the team remembers. Well. They don’t want to remember. It was a test of patience for them all. The good thing was that they made up in a week.

_ _ _

The final year had Kageyama being the volleyball captain, and Tsukishima being his vice-captain. It was almost Hinata, but with the boy’s issue with school work and all…well Kageyama could step up his game but Hinata couldn’t and also wouldn’t. They still were the dynamic duo, but they usually only practiced here and there, as Kageyama was usually busy helping the first years and being a captain. (he wasn’t sure how Daichi did it, being captain looked like hard work to Hinata)

_ _ _

Emails became a thing for the two of them. During class, on the way home (when they couldn’t walk together), before the bath, before they went to sleep. On the way to class. Every moment they could send something to the other, they did.

_ _ _

During the summer after their graduation from high school, the two boys found little time to email each other, let alone hang out. When they could it was usually to get away from the world for a while. They took to texting each other silly snippets of songs that reminded them of the other. At one point it was pure J-Pop songs, and then for an even longer while it was rap. Stupid and silly teenage boy stuff.

(Kageyama didn’t tell Hinata he actively looked through the internet to find songs that reminded him of the ginger haired boy.)

_ _ _

It wasn’t that Kageyama never thought about his feelings for Hinata. The summer between their first and second year, he ended up talking to Suga-san about it all, and while his senpai didn’t offer much help, it was nice to be able to talk to someone and get it all off his chest. The following week he didn’t talk to his friend and focused purely on what he felt. Upon reaching his conclusion, Kageyama was surprised to find it didn’t shock him. Or horrify him. Or freak him out in any sort of way. It was just a fact. A fact he would never carry into action.

_ _ _

It was strained contact their first year of college, but they managed it somehow. Saw each other on breaks. On weekends when they got their homework done ahead of time (it was always hard for Hinata but Kageyama was proud of him for doing it). They would go out to dinner, see a movie. Play video games in the community center at their respective colleges. Sometimes Kageyama and Hinata would practice their volleyball. Mostly because Hinata was on his college’s team. Kageyama had taken to helping the local boys volleyball team and was thinking about getting only a general sports medicine degree before he went off and coached children’s volleyball.

_ _ _

It was worse their second year. Hinata was busy and Kageyama was focusing on his studies and it was just so  _hard_  to see each other. Even on breaks. They had gone and gotten lives that the other wasn’t part of and maybe Hinata was okay with that but he wasn’t and he didn’t want to let go of the boy who had stolen a piece of his heart. And if they were to split, he at least wanted to get that piece  _back_.

_ _ _

He didn’t mean to drink so much. It wasn’t his intentions. Never his intentions. It was just there…his roommate had left it (‘you should loosen up’ the blond boy had said before he left for a party). And so he drank half a bottle of something gross, _vodka_. The punk looked like water but tasted like fire. He also didn’t mean to go searching for songs to listen to in his drunken state, but he stumbled on one that he just  _had_  to put on repeat because it described his feelings for Hinata so well that…well.  

_To: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: remember whennn_

_We would send song lyrices to each other?_

 

_To: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: no subject_

_i found 1 that remided me of you_

_s a lot of the song tho_

 

before he could type out some of the lyrics, his phone buzzed in his hand.

 

_From: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: re: remember whennn_

_are you drunk? :ooo_

 

He didn’t respond to it and continued on his task of listening and typing out the lyrics of the song.  (it didn’t occur to him to look up the lyrics)

 

_To: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: no subject_

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_  
How many secrets can you keep?  
‘Cause there’s this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep

 

_From: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: re: no subject_

_Kageyama u should stop texting mee!!!! I just—_

 

Dark blue eyes narrowed and without reading the rest of it he clicked on the reply button and typed out a response.

 

_To: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: re:re: no subject_

_I’m not donnne. Shshshhh hinata. wait till I finish, kayy?_

 

_To: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: no subject_

  _Do I wanna know?_  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
  
Baby we both know  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can’t say tomorrow day

 

_From: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: re:re:re: no subject_

_Idiot King, you aren’t going to remember this in the morning put the phone down!!! \\( >.<)/_

 

_To: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: no subject_

_Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I’ve thought it through_

_ _ _

He woke with a killer headache, an icepack on his head, and a glass of water (with aspirn) on his bedside table. Without thinking he took the medicine and went right back to sleep, without even looking at the time.

_ _ _

His phone was never really something that he used. Checked time, emailed his mom, or Hinata if he remembered. A classmate here or there. Nothing much. It wasn’t of use to him, just something that people could email or call to get ahold of him for some reason. But as he went along and did his classwork for the next class, listening to relaxing classical music and thankful his roommate was still gone (while he was sure the boy had left the medicine, he always made fun of him for his taste of classical music) Kageyama spied the half empty bottle across the room.

It was like a train, all the events from last night hitting him like a tsumani flooding a small island. Everything he did in that short span of time, before he passed out on his bed. The mad dash from his desk to his bed—where his phone lay innocently on his unmade bed—wasn’t more than twenty steps. But as graceful as he was, Kageyama managed to trip over his laptop cord, a pair of boxers, a shirt, and finally when he made it to his bed he just landed on it face first with a thud and groped for his phone.

 

_To: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: sorry_

_I’m so sorry about last night I didn’t mean it please don’t stop being my friend I won’t talk about it if you don’t._

 

He didn’t want to look at it. His phone was a vile thing, resting in his hands. The smooth angles of the device, the unmarred glass screen. He wanted to throw it at the wall and shatter the thing that let him send his best friend—his  _long time crush_ —drunken texts about a song that talked about being in love with someone. When his phone buzzed, Kageyama almost dropped it out of shock.

 

_From: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: re: sorry_

_okay. But did you mean it?_

 

He was halfway through typing ‘no’ when his phone buzzed again.

 

_From: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: re: sorry_

_dont lie to me i wanna knoww ( >w<)_

_haha get it? bc of that song. lol_

 

_To: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: re:re: sorry_

_Im sorry. Can we still be friends? I understand if you don’t wanna talk to me_

 

_From: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: re:re:re: sorry_

_and everyone calls me the dense and dumb one ;_;_

 

_From: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: re:re:re: sorry_

_why would we stop being friends? ive known you 4evr, kageyama. I always knew you liked mee. u were totally obvious about it. since nationals during first year._

 

_From: Dumbass Hinata_

_Subject: re:re:re: sorry_

_i like you back, so its all okay yeah?_

 

He was fairly certain that was when his brain stopped working entirely.

_ _ _

“Hey…hey Tobio.” Small and calloused hands shook his shoulders and Kageyama opened his eyes just enough to see a fuzzy outline of his boyfriend next to him. “I just hadda dream about that one time you texted me drunk…”

Grumbling and hitting Hinata in the face with his arm, he tucked the other boy’s face into his chest, “Sleep Shouyo. We don’t talk about that, remember?”

“But it was soooo cute. I bet your face was all flushed when you were drunk. I mean I know it  _is_  but it was your first time and you were all alone oh how I wish I coulda been there to see all of that!”

“ _Good Night, Shouyo_.” Kageyama hissed out.

“Night. Mister Grumpy Pants.”

He didn’t dignify that one with a response and only let his eyes slide shut and listened as Hinata’s breathing evened out against his body before he succumbed to slumber himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 5: Pain**

**Title: Secrets**

**#self harm #Kageyama being a good boyfriend #Hinata has issues #i feel like in canon he deals with being depressed too #im sorry for this one #srsly tho if self harm makes you squeamish i wouldnt really read this one**

 

          He was a ball of sunshine at his college. Everyone called him Sunshine, if not his actual name. Which was okay with him. Most of the time. He had his off days, those days where he didn’t want to smile, to laugh, to talk to anyone. But he was known to be  _so friendly and sweet_  so it was like something he had to live up to. And that sucked so much. For a while, he was able to cope with it. Plaster a smile, talk a little bit. Pretend that he didn’t feel good and retreat to his room and hope that Kageyama wasn’t there. Sit on his bed and blast music into his ears. Maybe he would cry, or throw stuff at the wall (usually pillows, Kageyama got mad when he actually threw a book and it left a mark in the dorm wall).

          Good days were wonderful days. Off days weren’t good, but he could live with them. Bad days weren’t good. Not even a little good. No good could be found on his bad days. No hope for anything. He was going to fail college, Kageyama was going to figure out his secret and dump him. Suga-kun was going to worry so much and it would piss him off and he would yell at the wonderful boy and he wouldn’t have him as a friend. He would push Kenma away and Kuroo would beat him up. (Though on his bad days, that didn’t sound so bad)

          He got off on the pain. He survived on pain. Not others pain; that made him sick to his stomach and he cried a lot. His own pain. Self inflicted pain. It was his secret, his way out. He imagined little black spiders crawling out from the sticky blood that seeped out. The little insecurities slowly leaving him. The cuts were never deep enough to cause harm to him. Enough to bleed, enough to scab, to scar. They were thin, criss-crossed. Against his pale skin they looked like a spider had woven a web into his skin. Arms, ribs, thighs, hips. His palms, but those rarely scared (for which he was thankful)

          Kageyama never asked what they were from, Hinata was sure he didn’t know about it. He was positive his boyfriend—of almost three years—didn’t know anything about his secret.

          On a particularly awful day, Hinata ended up shouting at Kenma that his game was fucking stupid (to which the golden eyed boy just stared at him and gave him a very small and sad smile) before storming off and slamming the door to his dorm room shut. He didn’t notice Kageyama on the top bunk startled awake from the noise, and proceeded to rip apart his desk for what he needed, hands shaking, knees knocking together, palms sweating. His eyes were wide with  _something_  he could never name. A mix of fear and sick pleasure. Blood. Pain, blood, spiders, pain.  _Pain, pain, pain_.

          Didn’t notice Kageyama slip off the top bunk, didn’t noticing his boyfriend calling his name softly, worried about the gleaming metal in Hinata’s hands.

          The first cut stung, just barely.  _Not enough_. The second was deeper; it bled.  _Not enough_. The third bloomed with red the moment Hinata pulled the metal away, and he smiled softly.  _Still not enough_. The fourth made him wince, as he pulled the blade across the first three, watching as blood dripped onto the floor with a sickened sense of glee and the tiniest bit of fear.

          It was then he heard Kageyama. It was at that point he knew his secret had been revealed in the most horrible of ways. He looked at the love of his life, navy blue eyes wide and so full of fear and  _tears_  that it broke his heart. He watched as Kageyama mouthed his name, but no sound came from the lips he spent nights kissing.

          Since the day had gone from awful to atrocious, Hinata didn’t care that his boyfriend was there. Didn’t care that this cut was going to be  _too deep_. Didn’t care because this day sucked and he just wanted it to be over. He pressed the cool metal to his skin, just below the juncture of his elbow.

          He didn’t get farther than that. Warm, sweaty hands wrapped around his, and another slowly took the blade away from him. Once it was safely away (and oh how he wanted to grab it so bad is fingers were itching to feel the weight of it) he was pulled into the bathroom they had in the dorm room. His cuts were taken care of without words from either of them.

          It was only when Kageyama was finished, Hinata’s arm wrapped in a tight but flexible bandage wrap, that the ginger felt tears spring to his eyes.

          “I’m so sorry,” it was soft, broken. Defeated.

          “I know, I knew.” The statement broke his heart more, but he allowed Kageyama to hug him, burying his face in the taller boy’s neck and sobbing loudly.

          “I’m sorry, I never meant for you to find out, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Tobio-k-kun,” his fingers found a different weight to grab onto then. The back of Kageyama’s shirt wrinkled between the pale digits, as Hinata sobbed into his boyfriends neck, tears dampening slightly tanned skin.

          When the other pulled away, Hinata was ready for a ‘I’m breaking up with you’ or ‘you need help and I can’t deal with it or help you’. But instead his face—red and blotchy and damp with tears and sweat—was peppered with soft kisses. Words were murmured in between them. ‘I love you’ ‘I’ll help you’ ‘tell me what you need from me’ ‘I won’t leave you’. It made him cry harder, though this time it was slightly out of relief.

          He got off on pain, but the pain that would result from losing Kageyama was something he couldn’t bear. So maybe…maybe he would try to get better. So he wouldn’t experience that pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5's prompt was gonna actually be the only one i did but then i did day one and it just continued. (only two days left and they are both written what am i gonna do with myself omg) Day 6 is cuter i promise orz. Thanks for reading! i put this up on tumblr too, and if you're looking for me (why would you do that im trash) my url is kozumekuroo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6 was perspective so i wrote sex in the form of a flashback. it was gonna be fluff but ya know, forget that.

**Day 6: Perspective**

**Title: Sleeping with a Friend**

**#did i take that from a song title? #yeah i did haha im a loser so w/e #rated E? its sex so w/e #proceed with caution #ooc most likely #flashbacks yay**

 

They were not supposed to get that drunk. Hell they shouldn’t have touched the alcohol to begin with (damn kuroo for bringing it and damn tsukishima for egging them  _both_  on). Maybe if they hadn’t, they wouldn’t have ended up here. Maybe it would have taken more time. But either way, they couldn’t change the past. Though it seemed like it was all they wanted to do was exactly that when they woke up naked next to each other after Kuroo’s ‘it’s summer break’ party.

* * *

 

_“Kageyama!” Hinata was slurring, though it wasn’t too bad. If he slowed down his talking, maybe he wouldn’t stumble over his words like a newborn kitten. “Tobio-kunnn,” the ginger whined again, and Kageyama’s head snapped up to retort that Hinata could_ not _call him that. “have I ever…told you. How attractive you are?”_

_Not bluntly like that, but the answer was yes. Of course Hinata had. He had no mouth filter sober, and apparently it was worse when he was drunk. Thank god he was not drunk. Or was he? Looking down at the cup in his hand, Kageyama could not recall refilling it. Or how many he had. Or what it was exactly. Two cups? Three? Five? Less than Hinata, surely._

_“Course, dumbass.” He answered with a smirk. It felt like high school times. It was summer break and it was hot outside but the room inside was cool against his slightly sweat slicked skin. Across the room he could see Kenma in Kuroo’s lap (even though there was a perfectly good spot next to him) playing a hand held video game. He didn’t look drunk, save for the flush on his cheeks. Or maybe that was because Kuroo’s hands were up his shirt and his lips were attached to Kenma’s neck. (he didn’t really wanna think about that)_

_Hinata apparently had followed his line of sight and sighed wistfully at the two of them, plopping down half on Kageyama, half on the armrest of the armchair. “I want someone like thattt,” he sighed again before giggling, “I mean, just imagine, Tobio-kun!” Kageyama wrinkled his nose at the name again but said nothing. Hinata was drunk, and so was he (maybe?), so he would let it slide, “…and they would randomly kiss you and it would feel soo nice to have someone’s lips slide against mine and…” Hinata paused in his long speech that Kageyama only half listened to, “Tobio, kiss me.”_

_Navy blue eyes snapped to stare into golden amber, searching them to see if Hinata was joking. “You…you’re joking right?” he had to be. But the shake of the shorter boy’s head confirmed that no, no Hinata wasn’t kidding. “You want me to kiss you?” another nod._

_“I wanna see what it’s like!” the boy exclaimed too loudly, drawing the attention of a few of the partygoers (but most of them knew Hinata and thought nothing of it so it wasn’t a big deal. Still Kageyama shushed him). “I mean,” he continued in a lower voice, much like a stage whisper. (and no, he didn’t think Hinata’s attempt at being quiet was cute). “I’ve kissed people before…but never you. I wanna kiss you. Kiss me, Tobio-kun. Kageyama-kun.”_

_He had to have been drunker than he thought because after the initial shock of Hinata wanting to kiss him subsided, he saw no reason to reject the ginger haired boy (if he was sober he would have said he wasn’t really gay and that he didn’t like Hinata that way and there was no way things between them would work they were too different). So he leaned forward and pressed his lips against warm and chapped lips, pulling away after a few seconds._

_“Lameeee,” Hinata cried softly as his hands flew up to grab Kageyama’s face and pull him back, locking their lips together in a_ proper _kiss. It was wetter than before, but that was okay. Hinata nibbled on his bottom lip until Kageyama parted his lips in a silent sigh, allowing the other’s tongue to slip past. They were both inexperienced, Kageyama only have a handful of kisses on his list (that he could count on one hand to boot) and Hinata being fairly picky on who he went out with (though guys and gals asked him more often than Kageyama would have thought)._

_“I would advise you to continue your sexual activities in one of the bedrooms upstairs,” came a soft yet monotonous voice. Without warning, Hinata was no longer attached to him, instead flinging his arms around the dyed blond boy in front of them, crying out ‘Kenma!’ and giggling. Kenma just patted Hinata’s back and let his cheek be wetly kissed with a small smile._

_“Well I saw Kuroo getting handsy with you so why can’t I kiss Hinata on the armchair?” arms crossed, Kageyama realized he likely sounded like a pouting brat, but he was drunk and he didn’t care._

_“Because I don’t want you to get our armchair stained with your drool and other fluids.” Kuroo slung an arm around his boyfriend with a wide grin, “There’s a room or two upstairs. Use it. Strip the sheets after.”_

_“Who says I’m going to sleep with him! Maybe Kageyama has standards!” Hinata was a pouting brat—even though he was 20 years old—but instead of arguing with the drunken child, Kuroo just patted his head and rolled his eyes._

_“Yeah okay, sure.” The sarcasm wasn’t wasted on Kageyama, though the room seemed a little more hazy than it had a few minutes ago. Weird.  “You’re both too drunk to drive, or walk home safely. So just head upstairs and sleep it off, kay?”_

_Drunk or not, he could find the logic in that statement, and even though Hinata protested and demanded he say goodbye to all the people in the damn room (thank god it was only like 15 or so people so it didn’t take too long) before Kageyama dragged him upstairs._

_“We should kiss more.” Before Kageyama could ask why Hinata barreled on, “because I like you and I want to kiss you more.”_

_It was weird that he didn’t think much of the statement. He liked Hinata too. They were good friends—maybe something a little more but not quite—and he didn’t want to ruin that. But kissing the boy was nice so really there was no harm to it. Was there?_

_Pulling him out of his thoughts was the sound of rustling sheets and upon looking up, Kageyama found Hinata sprawled out on the bed, smiling brightly at him. “Come_ on _, Tobio-kunnn. You’re so slow.”_

_And so they were kissing again. Wet and sloppy and messy and really it was gross. But nice, he guessed. He wasn’t sure what a ‘good’ kiss was, but this was up there in his ‘top kisses Kageyama has gotten’. Maybe because their tongues slide wetly together and while thinking about it, the whole thing sounded gross, but reality wise it sent hot sparks down his spine. When they finally ran out of breath to kiss, they panted against each other’s cheek, breath hot against the skin. Peeling his eyes open slowly, Kageyama was met with the sight of unblemished skin and the strong urge to mark it up._

_“Tobio!”  Kageyama hummed against Hinata’s skin, his tongue soothingly lapping at the bite mark he had left in the ginger’s neck._

_“Had to…sorry,” he mumbled, only to feel Hinata shake his head and softly reply that he should do that again because it felt really good._

_He listened, of course. Bit and nipped at the soft flesh that wasn’t hidden by Hinata’s shirt. And when it did, he hiked it up to the boy’s armpits and lapped at his chest, drinking in the sounds that Hinata made under him. Soft whines and whimpers. The almost constant shifting on the bed that made Kageyama want to slam his hands on the boy’s hips and keep him still. But instead he let his hands wander against the pale skin of Hinata’s chest. Teasingly brushed over his nipples and blushed darkly at the way too arousing sound that escaped the boy below him. He did it again, with more pressure, and leaned back up to capture Hinata’s lips in a bruising kiss that was no less wet than before._

_Nails were brought into the equation when Kageyama accidently scratched the boy, only to have Hinata arch his back slightly and whine into his mouth. Soon his chest and sides were covered in thin red marks, and each time Kageyama’s nails met Hinata’s skin, the boy arched up, hips rising in a desperate plea to be touched._

_Too far gone to stop now (even though a part of his mind screamed at him to stop. He shut it up fairly quickly) Kageyama parted Hinata’s hips just a little bit so he could slip his leg between them and pushed up into his crotch, hooded eyes watching as golden eyes snapped open before squeezing shut, lips parting in a gasp that turned into a breathy moan. Before he could do anything else, Hinata was shifting his hips against Kageyama’s leg, breath coming faster with ever movement he made._

_With a growl of possessiveness he didn’t know he possessed, Kageyama grabbed the boy’s hips and stilled them, leaning down and kissing lightly at his neck until he once more met the collar of Hinata’s shirt. This time the boy coroperated in taking the offending garment off, thought as soon as it touched the floor, the shorter boy was tugging at Kageyama’s shirt, demanding that he take it off too. (and of course he complied) ._

_Nails scratched at his back while they kissed this time, and in return Kageyama toyed with one of Hinata’s nipples, quieting the moan and small gasps against his mouth. Before long they were rocking their hips together, too out of breath to kiss properly and just gasping hotly, their forehead touching as they lost themselves in the feeling. However it wasn’t enough to get them off, and it was Hinata who figured that out first, when he suddenly reached down and clawed at Kageyama’s hips (which made him yelp in pain as he was not expecting sharp nails digging into his hips so suddenly). When they stopped moving, they undid each other pant buttons and parted so they should yank off their pants and boxers._

_“I know Kenma has lube in here, he bragged about it once,” Hinata spoke still with a slur as he lifted his hips to tug off his pants, only to glance down and realize his boxers were still on his hips. He grumbled loudly but pointed in the direction of the nightstand, “Top drawer?” Kageyama still had his boxers loose on his hips, but reached over to tug the drawer open, finding a small jar of lube and a few condoms. Two in almost every size (extra-large had four which made him think of Kuroo and that scared him. Kenma was so small and Kuroo. Just. Oh god)._

_“Kageyamaaaa,” the ginger whined and the boy in question tossed a glare over his shoulder to snap at the boy to be patient, but he found Hinata without clothes on and his mouth went dry. His cock was proportioned to his body. It was a little on the thicker side, but there was nothing wrote with that. Glancing down at his still boxer clad ass, he grabbed the lube and a medium condom packet and tossing them on the bed._

_Hinata threw the condom back at him as soon as Kageyama dropped his boxers, “I heard this brand runs on the small side. Get the large.” He beamed at Kageyama’s flushed face and began laughing when the taller boy fumbled on as he crawled back on top of Hinata. “You’re so cutee, Tobio-kun.” He mumbled before pulling the other into another kiss. It was softer this time, but no less passionate then it was before. His hands found their way to Hinata’s hips, spreading them again to slip between them like before. When they broke apart, the lube was pushed into his face—a beaming and drunk Hinata behind it—and Kageyama took it without question._

_Not really knowing what do to, but of course knowing how homosexual sex worked, he bent each of Hinata’s legs and scooped some of the slick lubricate onto his fingers. It was awkward getting his finger even near Hinata’s ass, so with his free hand, he pointed at a nearby pillow._

_“Gimme that,” he ordered, spluttering moments later when it hit him in the face. Grumbling about dumb ginger boys, Kageyama gripped the pillow with his clean hand, “Raise hips,” was the next order, which Hinata followed quietly (save for the quiet little whine when Kageyama’s finger brushed against his hole)._

_Now that it was easier to get his fingers against Hinata’s anus, Kageyama circled his index finger against the puckered opening before pushing it in slowly. He paused when he heard a sharp intake of breath, but Hinata just shook his head at him. Frowning slightly, Kageyama continued to push his finger in until he no longer could, turning his head to kiss at Hinata’s bent knee. He muttered soft words to the boy, telling him that it would be better if he relaxed. When nothing really happened, he bent a little awkwardly and mouthed at the insides of pale thighs, listening to the breathy mewls that came from Hinata. With the distraction on his thighs, he slowly relaxed his grip on Kageyama’s finger. Pausing in his actions to tell the boy he was going to move his finger, Kageyama made sure to distract Hinata as much as he could with the discomfort of his finger, pulling and pushing it in and out slowly._

_It took a while but there came a point when Hinata was breathing out for him to put the other in. It wasn’t easy as the other was still tight around his fingers, but Kageyama complied to the request—more like demand—and pulled his fingers apart. This time he nipped at the skin of Hinata’s thighs, smirking when he heard a muffled shout spill from the boy’s lips. Glancing up, he found Hinata’s hand clamped tight over his mouth, cheeks a dark red (even the tips of his ears were red. How cute). This time it didn’t take as long to get Hinata used to his two fingers. It helped that he managed to find his prostate and tease it for a while (until Hinata was writhing in bed and begging for Kageyama to just fuck him and then pouting when he was informed there was one more finger before that would happen)._

_Hinata was hot and tight around his three fingers but he didn’t seem to mind the discomfort, pushing back against them. His hand had loosened around his mouth, and with a smirk Kageyama switched thighs and sunk his teeth into the white skin, loving the yelp that parted Hinata’s lips and echoed off the walls. By the time he was rolling the condom—Hinata was right the large fit him snugly—Hinata’s thighs were covered in bite marks and hickeys._

_Though the ginger wanted him to push it all into him in one go, Kageyama ignored his pleas and pushed it slowly, sinking into the tight, damp heat that was Hinata. At first his thrusts were shallow (though all he wanted to do was pull out and slam back it he knew it would feel good), leaning forward to bite at Hinata’s lips until the boy chased his and bit them back. Grinning brightly, Hinata dug his heels into Kageyama’s back and thrust his hips against the other’s smiling smugly at the groan that slipped from Kageyama’s lips._

_They had a nice and steady pace. It would be altered every now and then with a shallow thrust or a particularly deep thrust that would brush against Hinata’s prostate just_ so _, making the boy see stars and wishing he could have more of that sensation. “Tobio, Kageyama, fuck…fuck,” he gasped out and reached out for the boy above him and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, nails digging into his should blades._

_“Close?” the word was whispered into his ear, breathy and damp on his already sweaty skin. When Kageyama pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, hitting that bundle of nerves just right, Hinata lost the ability to speak coherently and just nodded in quick jerky movements. “…fuck…me too,”_

_The pace quickened, stuttered, slowed down and sped up as they reached the peak of their arousal. Kageyama came first, gasping out in what sounded to Hinata as surprise. He was still rock hard, but a few quick jerks of Kageyama’s hand sent him over the edge, the corners of his vision darkening before his head fell back and hit the pillow. Before Kageyama flopped next to him, he pulled out and tied off the condom, reaching off the bed to throw it in the trash can._

* * *

 

They didn’t talk to each other for almost a month. Kenma was the one who had to intervene, as much as it annoyed him. Between him and Kuroo, managed to get the two of them to meet up at a café (though they thought they were meeting Kenma of course).

 

“I’m sorry—”

 

“I didn’t mea—”

 

Both of them stopped talking and Kageyama’s face flushed, dark eyes breaking contact with Hinata’s to stare into nothingness. “You go first.” He muttered.

 

Hinata shook his head, laughing nervously, “Nah, nah. I think you should talk first.” When Kageyama turned to glare at him, his cheeks flushed and he laughed again.

 

“Dammit Hinata, just…” scrubbing a hand over his face, Kageyama took a deep breath, “Look. I’m sorry about what happened that night. I didn’t mean to take—”

 

“I’d do it again.”

 

“ _God dammit_ Hinata don’t interrupt me—wait what?” this time it was Hinata who had a bright red face, his hands rising up to cover it.

 

“I’m sorry I really like you, Kageyama I just didn’t know what to do or how to tell you and so I drank a lot thinking I could tell you and I didn’t think that would happen and I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore but I wanna let you know that we can totally still be friends I mean we’ve been friends were years. So,” amber eyes peeked out from between the spaces of his fingers, “Um.”

 

Kageyama could only state at the blushing boy for a while before he laughed. It must of scared Hinata because the boy violent flinched, but said nothing. “Okay. Yeah. Okay. I thought you were just really drunk. Um. I wouldn’t have slept with you if I didn’t like you.” It was so straight faced and blunt, and he was so thankful he could get that out, “But, uh, I don’t know a thing about dating or anything so we’d take that slow. Right?”

 

At Hinata’s grin and the loud ‘YEAH!’ that attracted way too many stares, Kageyama knew he had chosen the right words to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im horrible at smut i //know//   
> but hey yo if i dont try then im not gonna get better so w/e man


	4. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, he missed Kageyama terribly. But he had that notebook of all the things the boy wanted to tell Hinata (I love you, let’s get married in a few years, let’s move into the city, I want you to always be happy, I love you so much Hinata) and things he wanted to do in life (one being a coach of a children’s volleyball team and it was just luck that Hinata got into Karasuno). He missed and loved Kageyama, and there would always be that hole in his heart, the part that Kageyama had been buried with. But he could survive like this. He was happy as he could be, and he was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last day of kagehina week this prompt was 'do whatever you want' and i decided to build off day 3's prompt. it would be best if you read THAT, but this can stand alone of course. 
> 
> again, if you wanna get a hold of me, easiest way is to bother me on tumblr. my url is kozumekuroo :)

**Day 7: Do whatever you want day (yay)**

**Title: Moving On**

**#if you squint there is kurokenhina #i mean what did you expect? Kageyama is DEAD so like? #basically how Hinata moves on after his boyfriend DIES #tears? maybe**

 

It was a bad day. A horrible day. There were a number of reasons for this, but Hinata knew the number one reason was because it was the anniversary of Kageyama’s death. 12 months ago, his boyfriend had sent him a text that he would be home for dinner—Hinata had gotten fairly good at cooking in the few years the two of them lived together—only to have his train have something in the engine blow up and the whole thing derail. It was on the news for weeks. And just because he liked to hurt himself, Hinata made sure to watch everything he could on it, just to see if by some miracle his precious boyfriend would magically come alive again. (There were no surviors of the accident, and all families were apologized to. Hinata got so such apology because technically they weren’t husband and…well they weren’t partners.)

Two months into living in the now empty apartment, Hinata had snapped. Cried and screamed and gotten drunk enough that he could have _died_ (but he didn’t care he wanted Kageyama he needed his King, he needed sweet words barbed with annoyance, those rough hugs, sweet kisses. He _needed_ Kageyama). In a horrible attempt to see if his boyfriend’s phone still worked, Hinata had accidently called Kenma instead, and his best blond friend had rushed to Hinata’s side as fast as he could, Kuroo in tow, and calmed him down.

 

A week later, Kuroo came up to Hinata and proposed that he move in with him and Kenma, to make things easier on them all. Kenma had taken to staying with Hinata when he could (when his job at the animal shelter would let him) and when Kenma wasn’t with him, Hinata found himself at their house with Kuroo. (Usually they sat and watched television or movies and Hinata would end up curled around the much taller and bigger man.)

 

(There were days that was what Kenma came home to. Hinata curled around his boyfriend—sometimes sleeping—watching television with a peaceful look on his face.) (Those were the good days, the bad days Kenma got to see Kuroo hugging the smaller boy, Hinata’s sobs echoing in their apartment.)

 

Hinata kissed him once. Kuroo, that is. It was random and he was upset about a lot of things (his job was stressing him out and he just wanted a little time to mourn. And by a little time, he meant forever), and it just happened. It didn’t feel _wrong_ per say, to kiss the older man. But it wasn’t Kageyama and at the end of the kiss, Hinata was crying and Kuroo was holding him like he always did, except this time he pressed gentle kisses against his temples and softly spoke to him about all the dumb things he and Kenma would do when they were growing up. It, surprisingly, calmed him down. (and became Kuroo’s weapon when Hinata became upset and Kenma wasn’t there).

 

When Kenma was able to be with the two of them, he perched himself in Kuroo’s lap, or between his legs, with Hinata’s hand curled into his and Kuroo’s arm slung around the ginger’s shoulders.

 

The three of them weren’t a thing. Kuroo and Kenma were together and there were times (though it was rare) that they wanted their own alone time. And Hinata respected that. He gave them the space they wanted when they needed it. Busied himself with cooking dinner, or going out and grabbing more groceries that they needed. If he didn’t have anything to really do, he would go and walk around the park that was about a half mile from the apartment. Sometimes he could hear the sound of a volleyball being hit into the sand, but he never checked to see who it was or why they sounded like they were there alone.

 

On the year anniversary of Kageyama’s death, Hinata pulled out a box of his things and spread it across the living room floor. Kuroo and Kenma were gone for the moment, and he was going to take his time in examining the things his partner left behind. A few pictures, some dumb cards he gave Hinata, his dumb romantic and rough statements awkward sounding still (even after all the years Hinata had kept them. The first one dated back several years, to their first year of high school. It’s special) There was also a notebook that Kageyama had never really opened or let Hinata see. The boy had liked his secrets and while Hinata was always a curious person, he wasn’t the same nosy boy he was his first year of high school. He knew Kageyama would tell him in his own time. However that time now would never come, and Hinata did want to know what was in the notebook. It was likely nothing special.

 

Kenma found him curled on the couch, half asleep with tears damp on his face. Shooting the redhead a concerned look, Kenma paused in his path to the bedroom and stared at Hinata. “Should I call Kuroo?”

 

The short shake of his head seemed to relax the pudding haired boy a bit. “He wanted to coach children volleyball.” Hinata croaked out. He hadn’t talked to anyone all day, and on top of sobbing and hiccupping only a few short minutes before Kenma had walked through the door hadn’t helped anything.

 

“Are you going to do what he can’t?” Where Kuroo comforted him before questions, Kenma was straight to the point. Where he couldn’t comfort Hinata was where Kuroo stepped in. Knowing that his boyfriend wasn’t there, Hinata smiled ever so slightly at the fact that he knew Kenma had picked those words with care.

 

“Maybe. Yeah, I think so.” There was a sort of smile on his lips, bittersweet and hopeful and excited all at the same time, and Hinata found Kenma tilting his lips up in a quick smile before it disappeared.

 

“I believe in you.”

_ _ _

“Kuroooo,” Hinata flopped on the couch with an angry huff, knowing the other male was somewhere in the house. A few minutes later he heard a door open and while Hinata didn’t move, he smiled. “Kuroooo, I need you.” He was being a whiny brat and he knew it—and he knew Kuroo would tell him that he was turning into one of his students but that just _didn’t_ happen so whatever.

 

“Move your skinny ass then, Sho.” Kuroo smirked down at him and Hinata grinned back, shifting into a sitting position so Kuroo could claim a spot. When the other boy was comfortable, Hinata moved so that his head was on Kuroo’s thigh, and he sighed again. “Bad day?”

 

Hinata waved a hand dismissively, “Not bad…not good though. Suzu-kun was being unruly as he normally is. Awa-kun hit him, _again_ —I told him last practice that if he did it again he could play in the match and he didn’t _listen_.” He growled out and squeezed his eyes shut, opening them to stare into dark brown eyes, “Kuroooo,” he whined loudly again, “Why are high schoolers so difficult. I don’t like them.”

 

“You’re not much older, idiot.” Kuroo smirked and rolled his eyes, “Besides you secretly love them. Didn’t you have that one really good setter? Naka…jima, was it?”

 

“That’s the left wing blocker, Kuroo. Pay attention to me,” Kuroo surely felt like he had two boyfriends with the demanding, well, demands of the two younger boys, “Inoue-kun is the setter. He has real talent. I told him I would contact Daichi and see if he had any tapes on Kageyama still so I could give them to him.” The smile on Hinata’s face was soft and loving and no longer pained or forced.

 

Five years had weathered down the pain of losing his boyfriend. Hinata would always love him, he wasn’t sure he could move on from such a horrible event, but he was fairly happy where he was. He had Kuroo—who kissed his cheeks and his temples and made snarky comments at him when Hinata had good days (and cuddled with him on the couch a lot when they watched television). And he had Kenma, who cuddled with him in his sleep and stayed up late when he was working on training exercises (and even helped him with them sometimes). He had the former Karasuno team, who came back together at Kageyama’s funeral.

 

Five years later Hinata was still living with his two best friends, still the outsider in their relationship, but loved none the less. He went to Kei’s and Tadashi’s wedding, and smiled happily when he went drinking with Suga-san and Daichi and noticed the rings on their fingers (they didn’t get married but they didn’t want the whole ceremony due to money issues of putting Suga through medical school). Nishinoya was still as short as ever (Hinata had grown to be 168 by the end of high school) and didn’t really have a stable job. He was happy with traveling where he could when he could. Of course he always brought (or sent) something cool to Hinata when he could. Asashi didn’t come around a lot though it was less to do with being afraid of them and more to do with he lived the farthest away and didn’t like making the commute all that often. (they all understood. They weren’t silly teenagers anymore. It had been almost a decade since they left Karasuno High, they weren’t the same people).

 

(Except Tsukishima was still a douchebag and that would never change)

 

When Kenma got back home, Hinata disentangled himself from Kuroo with a pleased hum, laughing when a foot met his back and pushed him forward. “Jerk! After all I do for you!” he pouted dramatically as he made his way to the kitchen to make dinner. Kenma just rolled his eyes at their antics and plopped on the couch, playing games on his phone. Looking over the counter to see Kuroo lean over to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips, Hinata smiled warmly and got back to work.

 

Yeah, he missed Kageyama terribly. But he had that notebook of all the things the boy wanted to tell Hinata (I love you, let’s get married in a few years, let’s move into the city, I want you to always be happy, I love you so much Hinata) and things he wanted to do in life (one being a coach of a children’s volleyball team and it was just luck that Hinata got into Karasuno). He missed and loved Kageyama, and there would always be that hole in his heart, the part that Kageyama had been buried with. But he could survive like this. He was happy as he could be, and he was okay with that.

 

Life wasn’t perfect, but it was his life, and Hinata—given these circumstances—made the best out of it as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> A follower of mine said i should put what i write up on this site (though i still think its crap and really needs to be worked on no matter what anyone says) (always room for improvement) (right?). So i did. I'll prob'ly post all my drabbles up onto here for the sake of keeping them all together and not in a jumbled mess on my blog (b/c that always happens no matter what) 
> 
> I started off with my kagehina week drabbles that have been put on my blog so far. as the days progress, i'll add the last three, likely in different chapters to make it simple.


End file.
